


For the first time

by weddingbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they pull away from each other Scott is out of breath and Isaac is smirking, looking strangely pleased with the way Scott is almost panting, and the way Scott’s face is almost flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I got kinda bored, and wanted to write oneshots, and figured you could never have too much Scisaac so this is... some Scisaac. Enjoy!

_The first time they kiss is during a very drunken truth or dare._

It’s Derek, probably more sober than rest of them but more into the game than all of them together, that dares all of them to do strange things (like Allison having to lick a cherry out of Lydias navel) and then there’s Scott’s turn and Derek watches him with eyes that are glistering with tease, and Scott closes his eyes, not really wanting to hear the dare because he knows what it will be, it will be something stupid and he doesn’t really want part of it.

“Scott, I dare you to kiss Isaac. Open mouth, tongue, everything. For one minute. I’ll clock you.”

The dare earns gasps and chockfull laughter from everyone, Scott watches Stiles who is just shaking his head, laughing with the rest of them as he sips from his bottle of beer, and then Scott turns to Isaac, and Isaac looks strangely at ease with the whole thing, watching Scott from top to toe, then getting stuck on his lips and nodding approvingly, like he likes what he’s seeing.

They don’t say anything, Scott just gets up, fall to his knees again next to Isaac who is rested up against the couch and he pulls Isaac closer by the collar of his shirt, thinking that he could very well just get it over with, it’s not going to get easier just because he’s waiting, and then he kisses Isaac just like Derek had dared him to.

It tastes of alcohol and Isaac’s breath and it’s wet and messy and sloppy, and Isaac’s tongue slips inside Scott’s mouth as his tongue slides against Isaac’s, still holding onto him, and Scott feels Isaac’s hands drunkenly tugging at his shirt as well, pulling him even closer as the kiss deepens, his fingers moving up to Scott’s hair, and when Scott feels Isaac’s hands running through his hair, Derek clears his throat.

“I didn’t ask for a porno guys, and your minute is up anyway.”

When they pull away from each other Scott is out of breath and Isaac is smirking, looking strangely pleased with the way Scott is _almost_ panting, and the way Scott’s face is _almost_ flustered.

 

_The first time they touch is by accident in the locker room._

Scott is just about to leave when Isaac is getting out of the shower, only with a towel around his waist and body glistering with drops of water, hair messy and the pale moonlight coming in from the window casts shadows on his body and Scott swallows, wondering if it’s some kind of moon thing causing his body to react to the sight, figuring he doesn’t want to find out, and in his attempt to leave the locker room as soon as possible he stumbles instead, falling over the trunks left on the floor, about to fall head first when he’s being caught by Isaac.

“Careful.” Isaac mumbles and Scott feels his arms and he is still wet and his skin is hot and Scott is so close and Isaac is close and he smells so good and Scott doesn’t understand what’s going on.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, trying to get up without touching Isaac in any way which is really difficult when Isaac is holding on to him like this, and of course as he tries to grab on to something with his one hand, like the wall, just anything, his other hands accidently brushes against Isaac’s crotch, coming dangerously close to something Scott shouldn’t be touching.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles again, feeling himself turning red as he quickly removes his hand. Isaac grins.

“Oh no, feel free.”

“I…” Scott mumbles and tries to get to his feet again, which isn’t easy, but finally he manages and when he’s safe on his own feet again, he swallows and watches Isaac, who is watching him.

“Didn’t know you could be such a clutz, McCall.” Isaac laughs and Scott can feel himself shaking.

“I’m not. Not… not really.” He stammers and then he leaves as quickly as he can, and even if he doesn’t look back he is pretty sure that Isaac is smirking the same smirk he had during the truth or dare.

 

_The first time he thinks about Isaac in that way is one late night._

It’s lonely in his bed and everything is crazy, Derek’s acting like a douche and Isaac shows up at his doorstep asking him a favor and Scott can’t say no, and Isaac smiles and his mom starts fussing over it, giving Isaac new clothes because the old ones are soaked from the rain and Isaac just takes off his clothes in front of Scott, drying himself with a towel and Scott can’t help but to turn into a blabbering idiot, trying to make sense as Isaac’s hands moves over his own body and Scott just loses it and as he stumbles out from the room he’s pretty sure Isaac is laughing at him.

And then there he is, feeling his dick aching in his boxers as he goes to bed and he’s not even planning to do anything, he _shouldn’t_ do anything but it’s like his hands move without him having any control over his body and then all of a sudden he is stroking himself, faster with every pump of his fist and he tries to convince himself that he isn’t thinking about Isaac, that Isaac isn’t the reason for his arousal, Isaac is just a somewhat friend that appeared in his house and it’s nothing like this, but as his pace quickens all he can see his Isaac’s face, those blue eyes piercing through him and the smirk dancing on his lips and Scott comes hard, shooting string after string of come into his sheets, moaning into his pillow.

He’s wiping his hand clean when there’s a knock on the door and before he manages to say anything Isaac opens the door and step inside, grinning.

“Protip.” He whispers, grinning as he notices how puzzled Scott looks. “Werewolf here. I hope you had fun.”

And he winks at Scott before he disappears again, and Scott can feel himself melting into a pool of embarrassment.

 

_The first time they kiss for real is one morning in the kitchen._

They haven’t said a word about Scott jacking off to the sight of Isaac undressing, and they haven’t really talked at all more than what’s necessary until that morning when Isaac corners Scott in the kitchen.

Melissa has gone to work for a long time ago and it’s just them, Scott about to grab something to eat before going to school, but there’s Isaac.

Isaac who looks extremely gorgeous wearing jeans and a loose white shirt and a black jacket, Isaac who is tall and buff and strangely attractive, Isaac that has Scott turning into something he’s never been before.

“I know you’ve been watching me.” Isaac mumbles and Scott is suddenly pressed up against the freezer, Isaac’s fingers grabbing a hold of his jeans, keeping him still. “Do you like it?”

“I…” Scott whispers nervously, trying to not be an idiot. Isaac grins. His one hand that isn’t holding on to Scott’s jeans quickly brushes over his crotch, and Scott gasps just by the feel of those fingers, which causes Isaac to grin even more.

“Part of you likes it, anyway.” Isaac mumbles and his hands move up over Scott’s stomach, up his neck, his fingers stroking his lips. “Why don’t you do anything about it?”

“I don’t…” Scott tries to say, but he doesn’t get to finish because then Isaac’s mouth covers his own, and whatever Scott was trying to say is drowned in a mess of tongues and teeth and saliva, and Isaac is kissing him and Scott so desperately tries to taste as much of him as he can as their bodies presses together.

And they are both late for school.

 

_The first time they get caught is when Stiles comes over for a movie night._

Scott had forgotten all about plans and what movies even are when Isaac falls to his knees in front of him in his room, quickly managing to unbutton his pants, pulling out his cock with one swift move, Scott growing harder just feeling Isaac’s hands and then Isaac’s lips are around his shaft and Scott can’t do anything but groan, his hands getting tangled in Isaac’s hair, pushing him down, half worried that it’s too much but also knowing that Isaac doesn’t mind and one of Isaac’s hands are around the base of his cock as his tongue slides over the veins filling him with blood, and Scott is so hard, so desperate for more, loving the feeling of Isaac just taking him all the way to the back of his throat, again and again and again and Scott comes hard, filling Isaac’s mouth with his warm jizz and it’s when Scott moans Isaac’s name and Isaac is about to get up from his knees, grinning as he wipes his mouth, _that’s_ when Stiles comes bursting in, shouting about something but stops midsentence, eyes going from Scott to Isaac to Scott again, jaw dropping and then he hides his face in his hands before he runs out again.

Isaac laughs but Scott is deep red as he pulls up his jeans again, running after Stiles as he tries to come up with an explanation, even though he knows there is no way they can talk their way out of this.

When he catches up with Stiles, grabbing his arm to get him to stop, Stiles grunts and shakes his head, wondering how in hell this happened and if they seriously have feelings for each other.

And then Scott really doesn’t know what to say.

 

_And most of the time Scott just lets Isaac in no matter what._

Because Isaac is what he desperately needs when everything falls to pieces, Isaac is like a rock in an ocean when Scott just can’t swim anymore and Isaac is just _there_ , he’s just what he wants and when Isaac presses kisses all over Scott’s back, his fingers pressing inside him, opening him up slowly, passionately as Scott groans and moans and begs for more Scott just feels alive.

Most of the time it’s Isaac filling him up so completely, Scott letting him to whatever he wants because he just needs his touches, needs to feel him because Scott just want him in every way that he can, and even if he knows that maybe Isaac _doesn’t_ get butterflies whenever they touch, and maybe Isaac _doesn’t_ feel like the world is complete when their lips meet, Scott still feels him moving inside him, filling him, giving him all that he needs.

Because maybe Scott is just there for Isaac when it’s convenient, maybe it doesn’t really matter to Isaac who it is he fucks in the dark when no one is around, but Scott desperately hangs on to a wish that maybe it will be something else, and maybe he’s just not a tool, maybe it means something even if Isaac doesn’t understand it yet.

 

_The first time Scott admits it is in the pouring rain._

Isaac is desperate to go after the pack without any backup, without any plans, desperate to hurt with no idea on how, just in need of causing, inflicting any kind of pain that they can give to them, because they need revenge and Isaac acts in a way Scott has never seen before, like a time bomb ready to go off any second and he could do anything and it scares him.

Scott is scared.

Not because the pack is closer, not because everything is a mess, not because he himself is in danger but because Isaac is on his way of doing something really stupid and he can’t have that, it just can’t be that way.

Isaac is running when Scott catches up with him, and Scott grabs his arm, and tackles him to the ground to just get him to stop.

“Let me go, Scott let me go.” Isaac grunts and Scott shakes his head, struggling against Isaac who is struggling to get free.

“No, I can’t. You can’t just run, Isaac.”

“I can and I will, McCall _let me go_.” And Isaac’s voice is almost as poison and Scott shakes his head again, keeping a firm grip around Isaac.

“You can’t.” Scott whispers and then it’s raining, it’s raining with such power that it almost hurt when the rain drops hits his body but Scott doesn’t have time to think about rain or cold or pain, he can only thing about Isaac, struggling to try to get free, just to be able to run after people that will most likely kill him.

“Scott…” Isaac groans and Scott shakes his head again.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Scott whispers and Isaac stops just then, and he is just staring at Scott for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so stupid.” Scott wants to yell and maybe he is crying as well because he isn’t sure if there’s just rain, or also tears falling down his cheeks. “You’re such a stupid…”

“If you’re going to call me names then I…”

“I care about you, Isaac.” Scott suddenly yells because now the rain is even louder, and he can hear the distant thunder in the background. “I care about you and I can’t lose you so _no_ , you can’t go after them like this, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Isaac is quiet, still, he just stares at Scott for a moment and Scott feels stupid but it’s out now, so he might as well continue.

“And I’m in love with you.” He adds, feeling the walls he’s been building being taken down one by one, with each blink of Isaac’s eye lashes and his heart almost hurts but he can’t go back now, he can’t.

“You’re in love with me?” Isaac blinks and Scott just nods, because there’s nothing else to do, nothing else he can do, he’s already past every line he could pass.

“You’re really in love with me?” Isaac asks again and Scott gets annoyed.

“Yes. How many times do I have to repeat myself? Yes, I’m the biggest fool in the world and yes I am in love with you and yes, I want you safe so no, you can’t go after them because I care about you. More than anything.”

“You…” Isaac mumbles but then he stops talking, and instead he lunges off from the ground, kissing Scott almost furiously in the rain.

Scott is surprised by the sudden move but it doesn’t take long until he melts into the kiss, and then there is Isaac’s tongue in his mouth, and he’s warm and close and smells good and Scott forgets all about what’s going on, doesn’t care anymore because Isaac is kissing him even after he’s told him, and Isaac is touching him and Isaac is still there.

 

They fall into Scott’s bedroom still kissing, Scott extremely happy his mom works a late shift, and clothes are spread everywhere, Isaac’s shirt is ripped in half before they both fall naked on to the bed, touching, licking, feeling each other.

Isaac reaches for the lube and Scott moans in pleasure, swifting his position to give Isaac access to him, when Isaac suddenly stops, and just kisses him carefully.

“I want you to…” Isaac mumbles, eyes half closed. “To me. Please.”

Scott’s eyes widen because Isaac never wants that, ever.

“But you… You always want to…”

“Scott please.” Isaac groans, eyes now closed and he falls onto the bed after handing over the lube to Scott. “Please.”

There’s something desperate with the way Isaac begs, there’s something beautiful about it and Scott doesn’t question him anymore, instead he starts slicking his fingers up and one hand on Isaac’s erection, he lets the other hand wander around, grabbing his ass as one of his fingers starts circling around his entrance.

Isaac is gasping loudly when he pushes the first finger in, and Scott kisses him deeply to calm him down, letting Isaac get used to the feeling of his finger inside him before he starts moving, and burying it deeper, and after a couple of minutes Isaac bites Scott’s bottom lip.

“More.” He says with flushed cheeks and Scott doesn’t mind, letting his other finger slip inside of Isaac together with the first, his other hand still stroking Isaac’s erection, Isaac’s hand around his own.

He adds a third finger quicker and Isaac falls back onto the pillow, moaning loudly as Scott manages to hit his prostate.

“Now.” Isaac mumbles, eyes closed and Scott quickly reaches for a condom instead, putting it on with the help from Isaac who also slicks him up with more lube, and then Scott positions himself in front of Isaac, his cock throbbing, the head of his cock teasing against Isaac’s entrance as he holds on to the base with one hand.

“Do it.” Isaac mumbles. “Please.”

Scott pushes in carefully, not wanting to hurt Isaac in any way. Inch by inch he feels himself sliding in, the muffled breaths from Isaac proving that it’s okay, and when he feels that Isaac is calm, and Isaac nods that it’s okay for him to go on Scott does so.

Isaac is tight and hot and wonderful and Scott feels him clenching around him in a way that he could never prepare for, he’s never experienced anything like this and it’s so different from Isaac doing this to him, and Scott pushes inside again and again, harder when Isaac begs him to, faster when Isaac begs him to.

Again and again until they are both glistering with sweat.

And it’s over too soon, Scott who isn’t used to the tight sensation of Isaac’s hole comes hard inside of him without even having time to issue a warning about it, and Isaac, feeling Scott’s orgasm empties himself all over the bed sheets, Scott stroking him through the aftershock of his orgasm as they both try to breathe normally again, the room smelling of sex just as Isaac does and Scott loves it.

“I didn’t tell you.” Isaac mumbles, arms around Scott as Scott cuddles up to him, feeling the heat from his body transferring over to his own.

“Tell me what?” Scott asks, feeling sleepy and about to doze off. Isaac presses his lips to Scott temples.

“That I’m in love with you too.” Isaac mumbles, and Scott doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know how to breathe.

“I…”

“Don’t say anything.” Isaac mumbles, eyes closed as Scott tries to look up at him. “Let’s just… stay like this. For a while.”

 

_The first time they tell people, everyone is laughing._

Melissa grinning, shaking her head while saying that she knew it, Stiles just sighing saying that people are idiots if they didn’t know, Derek laughingly telling them that he knew all along and could smell their scent of the other, Danny laughing as he welcomes them to his side and Lydia and Allison both saying it’s about time.

 

And when Scott can feel Isaac squeezing his hand, he can just feel how everything will work out.

Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other works as well! x Thanks for reading!


End file.
